fe_echoes_gfaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
DiogoShadowJorg
DiogoShadowJorg (also know as DiogoJorg) has been a GameFAQs user since 3 June 2008. Despite being a user for quite a while, he is infamous for his varied opinions and not being afraid to speak exactly what he is thinking, which has on occasion got him into trouble... He has a very divisive view regarding morality. He has on many occasions stated that things and people in the world are painted either black or white. He believes there is no grey middle ground and that people are either purely good or purely evil. Despite great criticism for this school of thought, Diogo pushes on, holding steadfast to his own personal beliefs. Still, his very varied opinions have stimulated a lot of discussion, so let us hope that he remains a GameFAQs user for the near future, since GameFAQs would be a boring place indeed without people like DiogoShadowJorg! He is well known for always trying to defend Hana, Subaki, Rinkah, and Hinata, pretty much all characters considered low tier or bad by people who don't know better. Despite being well known for talking about how Horse Spirit/BoltAxe!Rinkah is a good unit, he claims his waifu is Hana... And he once again does this for characters in Shadows of Valentia. Particularly, Clive. He basically defines what "Neutral Good" means. He's the founder of a new Wikia named Fire Emblem Gamefaqs users, which he claims he created to counter apparent slander on this page, despite everything listed here being true and the quotes all being directly said by him. He also suprisingly has a wife and child. He works as a salesman, and spends some of his free time on the internet while helping to taking care of his daughter. He may or may not be real, but there is one thing for sure. He's a smarter than your average man. Quotes # "I don't want to be open-minded. Besides compared to other people,I'm already being more tolerant than most,other people who don't view homosexuality in a positive light are much more unpleasant than I'm about it,if they are homosexual,I will shrug,and do nothing against them. If they hold hands that's fine,but kissing should be avoided. I don't care if they are grossed out by Heterosexuality. They forget their place,that we heteros are the ones who are dictated by nature to be able to produce children,while they can't. They are a bug in the system,nothing more." (This quote has been since deleted, but the users' reactions are proof of its existence.) # No. it was however said anything after my last post that it is at fault. It would have been unfair if my post and the other harmless posts were left standing,so they deleted those too just to make sure we dropped the discussion. That was a lot of posts after mine btw. # Well...I'm pretty persistent,idealistic and usually a nice guy. Sakura is cute and she had one of the best fights in the whole manga (Sakura and Chyo vs Sasori). Although, I wish this was a "DiogoShadowJorg and Naruto praise topic." But the topic is yours heyisthatguy,not mine.So no problems there. # Who's Moegi? sounds a like a female character.I tought TAI hated female characters. # Opinions please. # And IMO Rinkah is just as good as Effie.Ogre Strike critical rate is the equivalent of Rinkah wielding a Mani Katti as long she starts the battle. I should also add that the argument isn't about Lutz,which if what you say is really true (which I doubt it) then it's all IS fault for not balancing characters correctly,any character that destroys Rinkah,is broken,and shouldn't exist. If we were to use husbands as factors,then Rinkah too has pretty good candidates as well,such as Hinata,Tsubaki and the like. # And any Corrin of mine will not join Nohr. # There's nothing wrong with killing, as long as evil people are killed. But the fact remains that Corrin choose poorly. That's no longer my reason to avoid buying CQ anyway. Since it was been proven a long while ago that Corrin still tries to do good, he just fails miserably at that. My concern is with the unfair and impossible skills that some enemies have. # I'm not willing to buy Conquest for anything more than 10 euros for that. # Don't care, I don't want to be more tolerable towards others. I must judge everything and everyone as I must. If they have personality, then they are real. Trivia *Link to his Miiverse: https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/DiogoShadow Is into Vore and Hentai, as seen here(NSFW, obvs): https://aryion.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=41242 Thinks Rocky from Spongebob is an actual rock Category:Fire Emblem GameFAQs Users